Super Snooping
by Suck Iiiiit
Summary: Lassiter is very happy, and Juliet wants to know why. So she does what anyone would do. She starts going through his stuff. All I want for Christmas is reviews.


**Long time, huh? I got carried away with... stuff. Anyway, I set myself a time limit(24 minutes. Real specific, right?), which is why this is even shorter than normal. I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych, nor should I. But I am pumped about the Musical.**

* * *

She was really creeped out. Really, really creeped out. Carlton never smiled that much. Ever.

"Hey, partner, what's happening?" she asked, siting partially on his desk. He looked up at her, flashing his usually rare smile.

"Nothing, just finishing up the paperwork on that last drug bust," he said, standing up and checking his watch. "By the way, that was really nice work, Juliet. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get that ballistics report and head to the gun range." He walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.

"He never calls me Juliet," she mumbled, sliding off of his desk. Suddenly, she felt warm, very cheesy breath on her ear.

"I know, I know, I always call you Jules. If you'd rather be called Juliet, I'll start. Or Jude. Or Julius. Or JuJu. Or..." Shawn said as she spun around. She cut him off.

"Not you. Carlton. He's acting really weird," she said, partially to herself.

"You mean more than usual?" Shawn asked, producing a bag of puff Cheetos. Juliet waved them away when he offer her some.

"No, he's... happy. Like, finishing my reports, calling me Juliet, and skipping down to the gun range to shoot a gun from evidence happy," she said, still staring at the doorway Carlton had gone through.

"Sounds like Lassie's got a girl. Or man. Or sea creature, I don't know his life," Shawn remarked, rolling up his chip bag. "See you later, Jules. I left Gus at Psych with three cats labeled one, three, and four; I need to make sure I'm there when he flips shit." She waved slightly. A girl?

Juliet O'Hara was a good snooper. It was why she wanted to be a detective. She prided herself on it. She also was very good at sticking her nose in other people's business, and she really wanted to know what was up with her partner.

"A girl," she mumbled to herself, shaking her head. She barely registered the Chief leaving, half waving at her. Instead, as soon as she checked that Carlton was still at the range, she parked herself at Carlton's desk.

She started with the thing that would seem the most innocent: his paperwork. She rifled through his desk drawer, pretending to look for a pen and certain file. There were a few receipts, mostly from a grocery store near his apartment. Normal things she would expect Lassiter to keep. But, there was also candy. He didn't usually keep candy.

She kept snooping through his desk, and even picked the lock to the top drawer, which yielded nothing but case files and the occasional snapped pencil. She shut it in frustration. She rummaged through the files on his computer and scavenged the top of his desk. And then it popped out. A light pink sticky note. She pulled it out from where it was wedged in his desk calendar. A phone number was written on it, accompanied by a lipstick. Strangely, she recognized it.

"But... that doesn't make any...," she said quietly to herself. She flipped the sticky note over, looking for a name, and coming up with a date. "That's over five months ago, though... It can't be..." She pulled one of Carlton's normal yellow sticky notes out and copied the number before replacing the pink note back into the calendar. She jumped up, and ran back to her desk. Taking out her department directory, she cross referenced the number.

"That's... Interesting," she said. "But there's no way."

Just then, Carlton sauntered back into the bullpen, looking very pleased with himself, while Chief Vick, who had on a very familiar shade of lipstick, tried her best to slide past him unnoticed.

Juliet stood, grinning. She passed Carlton's desk, stopping only to whisper, "You've got a little lipstick on your collar, partner."

* * *

**I really hope this makes sense, cause its late while I'm trying to edit this and FF keeps changing my words and shifting the screen.**


End file.
